Games
by Gaara123
Summary: A simple card game with a weird bet. ShinoxKiba yaoi. Shino POV
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did there would be a lot more fighting kissing and fucking but a lot less flashbacks. ENJOY

Games

It was a game, just a normal game of cards with a weird bet played. If I won I would get $100 for every month for a year and if he won he gets me for 2 month. I don't know what Shino means by that but I don't think he means it in a gay way.

"I raise" Shino said throwing in more chips.

It's hard to tell if he's bluffing or not since his face never changes. "I raise too." I pull a card, it was a 6 of diamonds and I already had 3 diamonds in my hand. "Four of a kind Shino what cha got."

"Royal flush, your mine Kiba, and no backing out." He said with a devilish smirk.

I looked down, admitting defeat, as he stood silently ordering me to follow him. "Tomorrow, come to my house, but for now let go eat and I'll pay." Shino said as he turns away and started walking toward town.

We went to some fancy restaurant, when we walked in a waiter showed us to a booth in the back. I looked at the menu and everything looked so pricey, I didn't want him to spend a lot of money on me.

"Get whatever you want." He said looking at me through his glasses; I must have had a worried look on my face for him say something like that.

"Are you sure?" I asked looking at him "everything is so high priced."

"It's okay after all I did agree to give you $100 if I lost." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Touché, it's kind of dark don't you want to take of you glasses?" He looked at me as if I had said something offensive before reaching a hand to his face and slowing removing his glasses. He kept his eyes closed till he placed the shades on the table, he looked at me with a calm gaze with those brown eyes and I could feel the blood rushing to my face, I garbed the menu to hide my face.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a worried tone, it was the first time I have ever seen his eyes and the first time I ever heard him sound worried.

"Y….yeah…I think I'll have the…..ummmm…..Grilled halibut steak." I said failing miserably.

"Okay I'll have that too." He said in his normal mellow voice.

"Shino, why are we here?" I asked fully composed.

"I like the steak."

"But why bring me and pay for it all?"

"It would be pointless to be eating alone and plus tomorrow you have a lot of work to do." He said as the waiter approached to take our order.

I sat and watched him as he told both of our orders and he it would be prepared to the waiter. When the waiter left he turned his attention back to me and I blushed and turned away. "So you like coming here" I said making conversation.

"Yeah." He said killing the conversation.

"What do you like about it?"

"The food."

"What's your favorite dish?"

"The Persian Chicken."

"Really, what does it come with?"

While he talked about what the dish came with, I toned him out and tried to figure out why Shino turned me one when I looked into his eyes. One thing I knew was that I wasn't gay, I mean I like Hinata and I have for the longest, but I never got hard when I looked at her. There was that time during the chunnin exam in the forest of death when I saw Gaara that I thought he was cute and when Sasuke was fighting Gaara that his appeal went down slightly, does that make me gay.

"Kiba, are you going to eat." Shino said looking at me with a plain expression.

I looked down hiding my blush and mentally kicking myself for acting so girly. We started eating in silence and I couldn't help but look at Shino, the way he eats is so calm, and compared to my messy still I was sort of embarrassed. I stopped eating, sat back, to embarrassed continued eating.

"Kiba is something wrong, do you feel sick or something?" Shino asked with a worried look on his face.

"No I'm fine just full."

"Oh, if you want to leave you can." Shino said returning to his calm composed self.

"No I'll wait you did say it would be pointless to eat alone." I said with a smile as he continued eating.

As he ate I devoured the rest of my steak, when he finished he looked at me with a cool expression and said "I thought you were full."

I simple smiled as we got up to leave, when we came to the door Shino handed the receptionist the money.

"Well I guess I'll be leaving." I said smiling at him.

"Okay."

"And don't worry I won't forget about tomorrow."

"I don't think you would."

"Well bye!" I said smile as he just simply left.


	2. First Day

Alright second chapter, I hope you like it.

First day

I woke up to a ray of sunlight shining through the window, I glanced at the clock, the red numbers showed 9:24 A.M. I don't know what time he wanted me over so I guess I'll leave at 12. I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom; I turned on the shower and started brushing my teeth as the water warmed up. Once I was finished I took off my clothes and stepped under the warm water. As the water ran down my naked body an image of Shino's golden-brown eyes looking at me with want for me filling them.

'_Damn'_ I thought as I snapped myself back to reality, I always thought what I felt for Hinata was real but this erection I have right now is making me question my sexuality.

I grabbed the soap and towel and started to wash my body, completely neglecting my hard cock. I stepped under the water to wash the soap from my body before I started to wash my hair. I grabbed the head and shoulders bottle, squeezed some into my hand, and started lathering my hair. Once I had wash the shampoo out and let the water caress my body one last time before getting out. When I dried out I noticed I had forgotten to get my clothes; I peeked out the door to see if anyone was coming, luckily no one was. Wrapping my towel around me, I walked to my room and as soon as I opened the door there was Shino lying on my bed as if it was his own. Startled, I nearly dropped my towel as he glanced my way.

"You could knock." He said is his normal mellow tone.

"Sorry, I didn't know I had to knock to enter my own room!" I said slightly peeved. "Why are you even here?" I asked as I pulled up my briefs behind the closet door.

"I came to get you, since you're going to be working outside today I thought you might have wanted to start while it's early." I could hear him sitting up as I started pulling up my pants. "It's going to get hot so you should wear shorts."

I froze _'was he watching me'_ I thought.

"Hurry up or it going to get hot." He demanded.

I pulled my jeans off and looked for some shorts, I found one pair but they are a bit short. I picked them up and bent over to put them on and was stopped be a voice that was too close to be sitting on my bed. I stood up and turned to face the origin of the voice and there stood Shino, without his glasses, scanning me up and down.

"Hurry up." He said as he threw me a shirt before turning and walking toward the bed again.

I had no choice but to hurry up now, looking into those eyes got me on hard and I had to cover it. I pulled up the shorts and pulled the short over my head, I knew the shorts were small and the erection would have made them even tighter but the shirt was also tight. I guess Shino doesn't want me to faint in the heat or just wants me to be cool. I walked out of the closet and looked in the mirror. The blue jean shorts stopped mid thigh and the white shirt stopped an inch from my waist.

"Are you ready?" he asked putting on his shades and walking toward the door.

"Yeah but let's take the scenic route." I suggested.

"And what might that be."

"We're ninja so roof tops." I said with a slight grin and opened the window.

He walked toward the window and leaped out and I swiftly followed. We hopped from roof top to roof top till we landed in the Aburame front yard.

"Wait here I'll be back." Shino said as he walked into his house.

I walked over the steps and sat as I waited for Shino to return. I sat gazing over the yard as I wondered what Shino had in store for me.

"I'm back, ready to start."

I look back and was amazed by what I saw, Shino was wearing some black jean shorts about the same length as mine if not shorter, and a dark blue shirt with a big picture of a bug on it; His hair was pulled back into a puffy pony-tail but he still had his sunglasses on.

"What are we doing?" I asked looking at him, and I could feel my face heating up but I couldn't turn away.

"YOU are pulling weeds out of my garden, and I'll just watch you work." He said with such infancies on the word 'you'.

"But you changed?" I said in a kind of wining tone.

"And I have you for 2 months to do whatever I want." He said in an annoyed tone.

"Okay, where is your garden."

"In the back it's pretty big so you can't miss it."

We walked around the house to where the garden was and pretty big was an understatement. The garden took up most of the yard, plus the yard was big itself.

"Guess you should get started." Shino said as he walked toward a big tree and sat in it shade.

I kneeled next to the garden and started pulling at the weeds.

"Kiba," I glanced back, "be sure to pull out the roots as well." He said as he removed his glasses and looked at me. "I'm going to take a nap, wake me if you need help," he said lying down on the grass "please don't." Was said in a low voice so I wouldn't hear it, but I did.

After 2 hours I was finally done but I didn't want to wake Shino, he looked to cute to disturb. I sat and gazed upon the sleeping Shino taking in every detail. He laid on his side facing me, his lips slightly parted as he inhaled and exhaled small breath which made his chest rise and fall. His form slightly curled, his arms tucked under his head and his legs slightly bent. He rolled onto his back, turning his head away from me, as his hand slid under his shirt pulling it slightly up revealing his belly button.

"Hey Kiba!" A timid voice said startling me. "What are you doing here?"

"I was pulling weeds from Shino's garden." I said gazed back at Shino's sleeping form.

"Umm Kiba you pulled his herbs too." Hinata stated which made me look quickly toward the garden. "I wanted to ask him for some anyway, I wonder if he will let he have some now."

I slowly turned my head back to Shino's sleeping body only to find him glaring and me and he moved to become eye level with me. "Hinata," she screamed "take some just leave some of the seeds that are in the leaves." I could tell he was mad at me.

Hinata walked over and picked up some of the herds, picked the seeds off and dropped them in my hand before hopping onto the house and dashed off.

"Go put those seed where you pulled the plants from." He said glaring directly into my eyes.

I got up, walked into the garden and pushed the seeds into the soft soil. When I stepped out of the garden and turn around I was knocked to the ground. When I opened my eyes I saw Shino on top of me straddling me.

"Hey come on don't be mad." I said with a nervous smile as I touched his shoulders. He grabbed my wrist and pinned them over my head, my heart started to beat faster and he came closer to my face. "You…….could use……..them."

He turned his head back and looked at the herbs then looked at me and said "you're right." He sat up picked up the herds and started walking toward the house. "Get my glasses." He commanded.

"What about the weeds?" I asked as I walked toward the tree, but I got no answer. When I bent down to pick up the glassed a swarm of insects flew out of the tree and attacked the weeds. I ran toward the house and ran into the back of Shino.

He turned and glared at me which made me step back. "Is something wrong." He said with a devilish smirk.

"Yeah, your bug almost devoured me!" I yelled, he laughed and kept walking.

We walked into a room with a bunch of herbs and a mortar and pestle sitting on a table. Most of the herbs had a strong smell and it was really making my head hurt, and a heighten sense of smell sucked right now. Shino started crushing the seeds from the herds along with some other stuff. When he finished he told me to smell it and I did.

"What does it smell like?" He asked with a slight grin.

"Nothing" I said trying my best to smell something.

"Good." He said as his grin widened.

"Why what does it d-"

Chapter two is done so I hope you all like it.

Please review


	3. Wetter

Wetter

I woke up in the dark with a killer headache, I rolled on my side in the soft bed. It was so comfy and the pillow was so soft but it wasn't mine. I was to dark to see where I was so I just laid in the unknown bed."

"mmmm." I heard as the bed move, I didn't want to reach my hand out cause it might not come back, but I had to know what was next to me.

I stuck my hand out and touched something soft and squishy, I pulled the covers back and touched it again.

"mmmm." It sounded again.

I slowly slid my hand down the unknown thing, until I came upon what felt like the waistband of shorts, but it was thin. Then it hit me '_Shino sleeping next to me in briefs!'_I couldn't help myself so I moved closer to him and ran my hands up his chest.

"mmmmm." He moaned as he rolled over, facing me.

I ran my hand down to his waist and rested it on his butt. I moved my thumb in a circular motion before squeezing it softly, making Shino moan and move closer. I ran my hand from his butt to his thigh and back up. Stretching my hand out to where I could get a better grasp on his firm ass and grabbed it once more. I moved my hand up to where it was above the waistband, I slowly slid the tips of my fingers under the elastic band.

The alarm clock suddenly went off and I swiftly but smoothly slipped my hand out of Shino's underwear and turned off the alarm. I didn't know if he had woke up or not, he didn't move so he must haven't woke up. I returned my hand to rest on his big soft butt cheeks.

"Kiba" he cooed "I am not Hinata so your hand cannot rest on my ass."

I sat up and turned away from him "but it's big, warm, and soft." I said laughing, joking as to hide my rising blush. But a soft slap hit me in the back of my head and I turned around grinning.

"You should take a shower." He said as he stood up and stretched while facing toward me. I couldn't turn away, his dick was big and hard and standing out, I couldn't help but stare. "Take a picture if you like it so much." He said as he opened the curtains.

Looking up, I made contact with his golden-brown eyes before standing up. "I think I'll just go home and take a shower." I said walking to the bedroom door, but was stopped short when Shino grabbed my wrist.

"Don't you wanna stay with me Kiba!" He said in a tempting voice.

"But I need a shower." I said gazing into his eyes.

"You can shower here and I'll give you something to where," he said pulling my arm against his smooth chest, "Okay Kiba!"

"Okay." I said melting at the contact.

He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of shorts and handed them to me. "What will I where under them?" I asked puzzled.

"Nothing." He said as he pointed me toward the restroom.

When I got in the restroom I looked at the shorts, they appeared to be a bit small for me. I sat them on the counter and turned the water on. I let the water get hot before I took off my own clothes. I got in, let the water run over my body before washing my body and rinsed off. When I got out I dried off, not doing such a good job, and grabbed the shorts. I pulled them up and I already didn't like them. They were short, they stopped right under my sack and they were low cut.

I walked back into Shino's room and saw him standing naked in the middle of the room. I didn't say anything as I stared at his butt moving as he shifted his weight from leg to leg.

"You're out." He said as he turned fully around. Now my eyes were fixed on something new, something big. "My turn he said as he walked pass me.

I walked over to the bed and laid on my back thinking of the image I just saw. I could feel my dick becoming hard and the thought of Shino fully nude before me again. But then another thought crossed my mind, the thought of Shino wet. I could feel my body getting hot and my dick getting harder. I reached my hand down to my dick and rubbed it through the shorts. A few moans would escape me and more came as the friction increased.

A voice startled me from the door, "Having fun." The voice said making me jump and look for the origin of the voice and there stood Shino.


	4. wetter part 2

Yes everyone it has been a while since I updated this story and I hope you like the continuation of the last chapter. And if you haven't heard the song wetter you should hear it.

* * *

Wetter part 2

As I looked at him stand there looking at me realized he was still nude and seemed to be very happy about something. I was embarrassed by the fact that Shino had walked in on me almost touching myself and even more embarrassed the he could probably see everything from under the shorts I was giving.

"Are you just gonna stare or are you gonna tell me." He said as he walked closer towards the bed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked completely shocked and bewildered.

"Don't answer my question with a question you idiot, and I live here." He said a bit peeved "now tell me, what are you doing?"

"Relaxing." I said.

"Well you have no time for that."

"I do to have time for that, you haven't told me anything to do and your taking a shower." I said rather matter-of-factly.

He fell silent, "your first order for today is" he grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him "wash my body."

I was already hard from what I saw, getting harder form the contact, if I see him wet I'm gonna bust a nut. He drug me to the bathroom and ordered me to get in the shower with him. He stepped in as I started to undo my short. Once I stepped in he handed me a towel and a bar of soap and told me to start with his back. I lathered the towel and started rubbing his back with the soapy towel.

"I think it would be easier it I just stayed her as I served you." I said trying the make it sound as innocent as I could while I covered his back with soap.

"Yeah sure, you know my whole body needs to be cleaned not just my back."

I looked down to his ass and noticed my dick, hard and pointing straight towards Shino's ass. I rubbed the towel down his left side and up his stomach. He stepped back and so did I, he turned around trying to make eye contact but I just focused on his sexy wet chest as I rubbed the towel over it.

"Kiba," said as he started looking down 'gasp'.

'_Shit!_' I thought hoping he didn't see my hard dick.

"Kiba why are you in the shower with me again."

"Cause you ordered me to."

"Why didn't you say no?"

"Cause I told you I'll do whatever you wanted for two months." I said as I looked through the sliding shower doors.

He looked up at me but I was still looking away then it happened, catching me off guard, he grabbed my dick. I gasped and looked at him surprised to see him staring back at me.

"Why so surprised" he said moving closer "Didn't think I was gonna grab it."

I didn't answer, he grabbed it harder making me moan at the touch.

"Stop," I said breathing hard.

"Why? You were already gonna do yourself, why not let me do it for you." He said as he moved his hand up and down the shaft.

"But you're my friend."

His movements started to slow down. "But I want to be more, and even if you don't, you're still mine for two months." He said looking into my eyes, I could see that he meant it and I could see that it made him mad kind-of.

"Shino." I said as my look of surprise melted away.

Shino came closer to me and kissed me, I gasped my surprised and Shino took that as a time to slide his tongue into my mouth. He wrapped his arms around my neck to deepen the kiss, I kissed back our tongue battling each other. I broke the kiss in desperate need of air, he pushed me against the shower wall, grabbed the towel rack for support as he wrapped his leg around me, pressing our erections together. I moaned at the contact as Shino kissed me again. He trailed kisses along my jaw, and biting his way from my neck to my collarbone.

"Shino~" I cooed as he bit down on my neck.

"I never told you to stop washing me." He said as he licked at my neck.

I brushed the towel down his back and caressed his supple ass before rubbing along his leg. I started biting my lip, I wanted to take him so bad right now. His naked wet form pressed up against mine, our erection brushing against each other. I wanted him now, my mind screaming to, ravish him now, to get inside him.

"Shino~" I cooed his name causing him to into my eyes only turning me on further, "I need you." I said as a smile played on his face, no a smirk a wicked smirk one that I had only seen yesterday, which was the last thing I saw. "But I'm not going to am I."

"Not now and not today." He said smirking as he kissed me before taking the towel and washing his body.

He stepped under the water, as the soap and water ran down his body I couldn't help but move closer to that angelic form. I wrapped my arms around his waist and whispered in to his ear.

"Maybe you should wash your hair." Only after the words left my mouth did I realize how wrong it sounded.

Feeling his body twitch with anger he grabbed my wrist and said "what?"

Quickly thinking I said the only thing that might have saved me. "Couldn'thelpbutnoticehowsexyyoulookedwiththesoaprunningdownyourbody!" I said with my eyes closed tightly.

"Hump." Was what I heard before I opened my eyes and saw him garb a bottle of head and shoulders.

"Can I help?" I asked as I grabbed the bottle. He let the bottle go and turned towards me and wrapped his arms around my neck. "How about we sit down." I said as I sat on the shower floor, crossing my legs.

"Sit down?" He said questioningly.

"Yeah you sit in my lap facing me and I'll wash your hair." I explained as the naught thought that I meant crossed my mind.

He sat in my lap, his ass brushed against my dick causing me the shiver and him to moan. I squeezed the blue liquid into my hand and started to lather his hair. He closed his eyes and relaxed into my touch, I licked and sucked at one of his nipples as my hands rubbed his head.

"Ahhh…..Kiba!" He moaned and I couldn't believe I heard him say my name in a none demanding or angry tone. I bit the nub and his cock jumped to life, I took one hand from his hair rinsed it under the water and grabbed his dick and started to pump it. "Ahh Kiba….no." he said but it wasn't a demand at least not to me. I stated sucking his neck leaving my red mark upon him. "Kiba stop….I'm gonna AHHHH." He released his seed on my hand and his chest, I licked it off much to his dismay. "You jerk." He said breathing hard. "Wash this out of my hair." With a quick kiss I did as I was told and rinsed his hair.

He stood up opened the door and stepped out I turned off the water and followed him. I tried to help him dry off but he just threw the towel at me and walked out. After I finished drying off I reached for my shorts that were no longer there. I walked out and in to Shino's room where I was hit in the face with what I was looking for and to more pieces of fabric which belonged to the shorts.

"Shino you cut an inch of the shorts!" I yelled.

"Damn right." He said as he walked passed me.

"Are you gonna put on any clothes?"

"No." Was his simple, yet bitter-sweet answer.

I pulled up the shorts and noticed that it was hanging from under them. I followed behind Shino be for he turned to me and said a few words.

"Today your orders are to wash my clothes and there are a lot, oh, and the washer is gonna break so you are gonna have to do it by hand." He said then turned away from me.

"Gonna break?" I questioned.

"Yeah, it works but not for you." He said coldly. I walk up to him and he handed me some primitive tools of cleaning. "Go to the backyard and start washing, I'm going to get a chair so I can watch you." He said the last part with a smirk, I knew he was getting something out of it.

I walked to the backyard and sat there since there was nothing there to do.

When he came back he threw a bag of clothes into the yard and stood over me, as I looked up at I saw was his dick hanging above my face. "You have 3 choices." He said as another smirk played on his face but his eyes covered by the dark glasses. "You can stare at my dick, you can start washing the clothes, or you can suck it."

I thought about it _'I wouldn't mind sucking it, or staring at it, but there was a big pile of clothes.'_ I looked up at him and smiled and his smirk widened. "I think I'll wash the clothes."

His face turned grim as he said "fine" and sat in the chair.

I started washing the clothes and glanced at Shino every now and then. I couldn't help but glance at his pale form sitting, legs crossed one over the other, watching me work. It turned me on to know that he was watching me making the tight shorts tighter. I had finished my first piece of clothing and laid it on the empty bag it came out of.

"I should go get my things if I'm going to stay with you." I said not looking away from my task.

"I'll go get them for you." He said throwing his head back as he slid down in the chair, his cock hanging in between his supple thighs. "You just keep washing."

"I don't think my mom or even my sister would let you in my room without me being there." I stated looking at him smiling.

"Fine," he said looking towards me "You go and I'll do the washing for you."

"Okay, but I can't wear this though." Not saying anything he stood up, getting my full attention, and left beckoning me to follow, in which I humbly obliged.

We entered his room and he started digging through his drawer, he threw me some clothes and told me to put them on. I unbuttoned the shorts and pushed them down to where they pooled around my ankles. I couldn't really tell if Shino was looking at me but his head was turned in my direction, so I think he was.

"Shino~" I cooed as I slowly walked closer to him our naked forms nearly touching, I was getting hard just being this close, I reached up and removed his glasses and stared into his eyes before kissing his softly.

He pushed me off and said "get dressed." In his usual mellow tone and started walking toward the door. Stopping at the door, he turned to me and said in a demanding tone "hurry back."

I pulled the pants up but I couldn't close then, and pulled the shirt on. I walk to the back where Shino and saw that he had put some boxers on. I died a little bit on the inside as I saw that he was no longer fully naked. I walked up behind him and kissed him on the cheek, he shrugged it off and walked passed me with the clothes in his arms. I thought for a while then shook it off and left toward my house.

* * *

Yes here is the chapter sorry for the lateness (Don't kill me)

Review please


End file.
